Mr Voyeur Sir
by Allie X 'I
Summary: The sequel you have all been waiting for Sorry about the hiatus! Sometimes when he closes his eyes, his mind can't help but go over what he has done during his day. But other times ... he remembers the past. Summary revised.


**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hi**

* * *

><p>As the king of his land, he did not trust many people. Watching his mother and father govern the kingdom, he knew that there were many people who wanted their blood to be spilt on the throne. For years he watched assassins attempt to kill him or his parents, and even greedy nobles and councilmen who wanted a portion of their power. Those experiences had made him wipe away any emotion he ever had in place for a cold and collected exterior that nobody could break. Nobody, not even his parents, could figure out what he was always thinking.<p>

Then that girl appeared and the ice cracked.

It happened on his ninth year, where he was reading a book in his personal garden. A pair of assassins had decided to jump him, wanting to kill off the only heir to the thrown and be rewarded with food and gold they had never known. They did not account for his high level skill in self-defense, his superior use of a dagger, and his analytical mindset. Taking out the (weak) assailants was an easy feat for the prince, as he did not even need effort in his movements. Sadly, he didn't account for the other assassin until he was struck behind his head and saw stars (figuratively, as one cannot actually see stars when they are hurt). Laying on the ground in a daze, he had to admit that the ploy was a perfect tactic, as it led him to be immobile as well as defenseless. Closing his eyes, he sighed in defeat, allowing the assassin to take his life, already acknowledging that it is the end of him.

One minute passed, and then another, then five minutes passed . . .

Confused (and slightly wary) he opened his eyes-

A shocking pair of neon blue eyes stared back at his mismatched pair of white and gold eyes.

Very, _very_ disturbed (but not showing it), he turned his head, faintly acknowledging that he was in the unknown enigma's lap, staring at the (neat) pile of assailants (one suspiciously more roughed up than the others) with wide eyes (although it really looked like he was staring at the pile with indifference). Deciding he had enough of surprise, he turned his head to take a look at the owner of the lap-

Damn it. He was caught off-guard again.

The owner of the lap appeared to be a preteen girl with short, messy hair (probably did not have the chance to bathe in a while) and pale skin (must have been kept indoors for a long time). Speaking of her skin, it was a big indicator that she was from foreign land, as the other inhabitants of this kingdom all have blue skin. Another indicator of her status was her choice of clothing (although if his assumptions are correct, she had no other choice). Her body was covered in a raggedy dress, filled with holes and covered in mud and grass stains, a braided rope tied around her waist as well as a lack of shoes protecting her feet. Thinking about it, her feet appeared to be rough with calluses as well as deep gashes, indicating that she had walked for a long time with no protection as well as a high resistance to pain, if those still bleeding gashes have anything to say about it. Speaking of injuries, her whole body appeared to be scarred with scratches and bruises, some appearing to be old and many appearing to be fresh. It did not appear to bother her, as she stared at the prince with a strange gleam in her eyes, the emotion unreadable just like her face as she stroked the prince's hair, most likely attempting to sooth him from the surprise attack. A hand gently rubbing the bump on his head gives proof to his theory. Before he could question the escaped slave (if his assumption that she was a slave was true), she had begun to hum a strange melody, almost as if she is trying to lull him to sleep.

It worked, as he had closed his eyes and saw darkness for quite a while.

When he came to, the royal physician had finished attending to his head wound. After given the proper meal to feed his stomach, the physician began to answer his silent questions. A few minutes after he had fallen asleep, a passing maid had stumbled upon the scene and screamed, dropping the basket of laundry in her hands and calling out for the royal guards. When they arrived, they immediately handled the pile of assassins (with very much hidden confusion) while their captain went to take the prince away from the girl. She then began to "claw him out like a cat those to a scratching post" while the guards and other servants watched in barely controlled laughter and amusement (although some of them did not bother). It wasn't until the king and queen's arrival did the commotion finally calm down, the girl allowing one of the royal physician's helper to take him while glaring at the captain and him vice versa. Taking in her appearance, the queen ordered for her to be given a bath, a change of clothes, her wounds to be healed, and a meal that will adjust her body to any future meals she may eat.

When all was said and done, she was brought to the throne room to be questioned, all of the servants and guards (especially the captain) as well as the councilmen accounted for. Greatly ignoring the whispers and stares (and glares courtesy of the captain), she told the queen and king her story. She was named Elina, although she preferred to be called by Eli, and was fourteen years of age. This greatly shocked the crowd, as she appeared to have the body of a child ten years of age.

She explained how she grew up in a life of slavery (so his assumptions were correct) and only recently bought her freedom, but it left her with little none currency to use. It was the help of a kind-hearted captain that she was able to travel across the sea, provided that she helped around the deck as well as giving an extra hand to the crew members. Months later, she arrived in the Astral Kingdom, but it was bittersweet as Eli and the crew had become attached to each other, but had promised to see each other again. They said their good-byes and Eli watched them sail off, waiting until they disappeared over the horizon before she ventured into the forests.

She never ventured far from the vast greenery, only coming out to observe the inhabitants and pick up any rumors or important info that may come in handy. It just so happened that one such outing was on a couple of shady characters clustered together and whispering. Fortunately (or just a stroke of luck) they were speaking in her native language, and thus overheard the groups' plans to overthrow the monarchs of Astral Kingdom. However, she did not know the political problems happening in the kingdom and just decided to keep this tidbit to herself, all the while watching those crooks for more info (this was the moment where Asher-captain of the royal guard-was nearly blowing steam through his ears at the thought of a rebellion against his admired king and queen). After a month of shadowing and recon, she not only determined where all of the rebel bases were, but she also had connected all of the secret meetings and the true agendas of the rebellion: the agenda to kill off the remaining monarchs as well as the only heir to the throne.

(The room had become dead silent.)

Alarmed, Eli decided that at the next meeting she would incapacitate them, making sure they will never go through with their plans. Unfortunately, the next meeting was the day they were going to carry out their plans, and she had no choice but to follow them to the castle. However, her lack of diet and proper health outmatched the three chosen assassins' speed as well as proper eating habits. Nether the less, she did arrive in time to knock out the assailant that was about to do away with princey's life (here Asher vehemently corrected that his name was 'Astral' but had continued to ignore him, causing everyone in the room as well as the king and queen to chuckle or giggle [some chose to let it all out, and was rewarded with a black eye from yours truly]). Deciding that they did not have enough, she then began to pummel the third assailant with a smile on her face (seeing the strange looks she was receiving, she explained that she was building up on her adrenaline and not occasionally using it caused her to let it all out at that moment). After she tired out, she placed them onto a neat pile ("Too make it easier for the cleanup") and went back on checking on the unconscious heir, being gentle in placing him on her lap and overseeing any injuries he might have sustained. Afterwards he awoke, they had a bit of starring contest, and he fell back asleep, in which she resumed her silent watching until the maid screamed, scaring the hell out of her.

Astral would have learned more if the medicine the royal physician gave him hadn't kicked in at the moment and promptly fell asleep.

This revelation had surprised the king and queen, yet they became deeply intrigued with her. Her skills in combat and her keen eye for detail would greatly assist the kingdom, which is the initial reason they decided to allow her residence in the castle and gave her a position that was desirable by everyone in the staff: the Royal Scribe.

A few months pass, and the kingdom began to get use to the strange girl that appeared out of nowhere. Many of the residents of the castle enjoyed seeing the newcomer and their prince playing in the garden are reading in the Royal Library, teaching each other facts and information they have learned from different sources. Others were more wary of the girl, as they were deeply disturbed by the girl's nonchalant display of violence. They were right about that, as during a mock fight between Eli and the some of the newly inducted guards mistaking her for an intruder would up to and end filled with bruising, spasms and phantom pains below the belt.

Eli walked away without breaking a sweat.

While this raised even more concern, the King and Queen didn't focus on those traits. The two parents were just happy that their son finally had someone he could play with. Their son who never made any notions of happiness or sadness could now laugh from being tickled by his blonde savior.

Yet everything changed on his 13th birthday.

All he could remember that day was a intense fear and sadness erupt inside of him before the sight of his friend-no, sister-standing in front of him. "Don't worry," she said, as the dark king crumpled to the floor. "Everything will be all right."

She was right. After he fainted from shock, the dark king's corpse was taken away and his "loyal" soldiers were taken in and were quite compliant with answering their questions and giving out info. His parents were brought to the royal physician, and he and his nurses spent all day and night healing the royals. Once he was done, he told Astral and Eli that the King and Queen would need time to recover. When they were allowed to come in, the two ran into their arms. Eli was considered by the King and Queen as their own daughter since the day she had arrived. Even now, when it was revealed that she was the daughter of a long lost kingdom and enemy-turned-ally-turned-enemy, she was greeted with open arms from the Royal Family.

In six months, Eli worked on stabilizing the kingdom while the King and Queen recuperated from their injuries. On top of that, she tutored Astral in the ways of running the kingdom. He grew up with numerous tutors teaching him already, but Eli's experience gave him the hands-on-experience he couldn't receive from the most advanced tutors, such as how to act when meeting foreign ambassadors to documenting and signing important papers. Not only that, he received help from his parents who, still resting from their wounds, had the time to truly spend time with their beloved son.

For the enemy-spy-turned-ally Daniella (who vehemently wanted to be called Dana), had taken over Eli's place as royal spy, making it easier for the temporary ruler. (She still hadn't gotten better with her aiming skills though.)

_**(Shut up!**_

**It's the truth~)**

But once half a year passed since the assault, tragedy struck once more. A supporter of the deceased dark king had gotten through the security that night. Once in, he searched for the King and Queen's room and, once located, slashed their necks while they slept. It was only by sheer coincidence that a nurse came in to check on their Royal Couple and discovered the assailant. She called the guards and they quickly arrested him, but by then it was too late. They died while in their realm of dreams.

Their funeral came two weeks later, and all those who had great respect and love for the deceased Royals came and attended. While the atmosphere was heartbroken and distraught, the sky was a beautiful shade of blue and was clear of clouds. Everyone was sad to see them go.

But none of them were more distraught than Eli and Astral.

Time passes, and the kingdom slowly recovers from their loss. Eli commanded the kingdom until Astral turned fifteen, and even at a young age he was seen as a great ruler. Yet even then, the two became inseparable. Everyone in the kingdom never saw the two apart during the day. At night, the siblings (which everyone all agreed upon) would sleep tighter in their parents' room, trying to overcome the pain of loss while seeking one another for comfort. The kingdom worried for the two, as they did not know when they would ever heal from the tragedy.

It all changed on Astral's sixteenth birthday, when the two siblings met-

"Hey Astral~. You're thinking too much again."

Said king blinked, feeling something poking his forehead. He looked down, seeing a pair of tired red eyes that he had grown to love. "You only stare at me like that if something's bugging you. So fess up."

The stoic king couldn't help but smile at his lover, not minding that his red-eyed lover was lying on top of him. Raising one of his hands, he placed it on the small of the boy's back, gently rubbing in circles. "It is nothing, Yuma," he told the boy. "Just remembering old times."

Said boy pouted. "If it was nothing, then you would have realized that I had rolled on top of you sometime ago. _And_ that I kept calling your name for the past five minutes." Astral scowled while Yuma smirked at him, the blue lover feeling his cheeks burn.

After a comfortable moment of silence with Astral petting his lover and the two staring at one another, the blue male sighs in defeat. "I was thinking of ..." he started, forming his words carefully, "the days when Eli was first introduced to the kingdom ... and the day I met you."

Astral tensed. Recalling that memory for the both of them was not pretty in the slightest, so bringing it up in their conversation was a huge gamble.

So he was secretly relieved when Yuma didn't blink at the comment. Instead, he purses his-_cherry, succulent_-lips in thought.

_Oh how he wants to nip and suck those lips until they're bruised…_

"It's been a long time since then," Yuma mumbles, eyes half-lidded in thought. "How long has it been? Two years?"

"In a week it will," Astral confirms, stopping his ministrations to cup Yuma's face with both hands. "Speaking of … how would you like to celebrate?"

Yuma closed his eyes in mock thought. "Hmm~ … why don't we start with …," then his eyes opened to reveal lust and mischief, "_this."_ Then he leans over, pressing his lips over Astral's.

_There we go_, Astral's smirks before molding his lips over Yuma's, using his hand to run his fingers through his young lover's hair. The other hand-

"Eek!" Yuma yelps, breaking the kiss as he arches his back in pleasure, allowing Astral more room to squeeze his butt cheeks. Said royal uses that moment to latch his mouth on Yuma's nipple, sucking and nipping it while drinking in Yuma's moans. As Yuma shivers more and more in pleasure, Astral uses his other hand to play the neglected nipple, eyeing it as it grows perky from the intensity of Yuma's emotions. Then he stops, lightly touchinge Yuma's sides until he reached his butt, now using both hands to knead the boy's cheeks.

Yuma was now moaning like crazy, body racking with shivers of pleasure as Astral continues with the foreplay. He then runs his fingers through his older lover's hair, gently tugging it to make Astral stop sucking his nipple to look up, only to find his lips once again captured by Yuma's, their tongues performing a beautiful dance of their love and passion for each other.

The battle of dominance didn't last as Astral plunged his tongue into Yuma's mouth, mapping out the familiar cavern and tasting the addicting flavor of strawberries and chocolate. Yuma's moans grew louder, tilting his head to allow more access for his older lover, spreading his legs further to let wandering fingers more room. He separated his lips from Astral and thrust his head back, the moans almost becoming screams as talented fingers slipped into his asshole, stretching him out more and letting the previous evidence of their resent coupling leak out and trail down the boy's legs. But when those fingers touched _there_, he lost it and screamed as his orgasm rocked his body, his semen splattering across Astral's stomach and the surrounding bed. As Yuma's body shivered in pleasure, Astral kept watching Yuma as his fingers continued to lazily thrust into that his prostate, his eyes filled with intense lust and pride from making his lover cum with just one touch. Astral let Yuma come down from his sexual high before pulling his fingers out of his young lover, his pride swelling from the whimpers Yuma let out.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Yuma yelped as he was shoved down into the bed, blinking his eyes as he sees Astral hovering on top of him. He only had enough time to register this before he thrust his head and cried out when the elder boy thrust into him and hit his prostate on the first try. Astral then kept his thrusts harder and faster while Yuma rocked into the motion, fingers gripping the sheets while tears of pleasure trailed down his face. Growling from the lack of red, Astral reached down and pinched the tip of Yuma's penis. Instantly the boy's red eyes flashed open and moaned louder than before, trying to focus his eyes on something-_anything_-before they latched onto Astral's mismatched eyes. Staring into those silver and gold eyes filled with love _possession __**lust**_ Yuma only cried more tears of pleasure as Astral's thrusts become harder and faster than before.

When Astral reached down and squeezed his young lover's penis, the dam broke and Yuma screamed as his second orgasm rocked his body yet again, his semen coating the blue king's hand. Only this time the welcoming sensation of Astral's orgasm inside of him intensified his high, his body squeezing all that it could from Astral's dick, the semen leaking out of his hole. The two lovers shivered from their lovemaking, Astral doing all he can to not flop down onto Yuma. Yet he was able to lie on the left side of the boy, cradling the boy's head as the two tried to catch their breath. It took longer for their sexual euphoria to dull into a light pleasure, but the two welcomed the chance to still be connected. Once they could breathe again, Astral pushed himself up to look at Yuma's flushed face, eyes closed in bliss. He cupped the young boy's cheek to make Yuma's eyes open, the two staring at each other, the love for each other clearly visible to each other. The two lovers smiled, leaning into each other to kiss-

"You know you _really_ need to make sure the door is closed when you two engage in your sex acts."

A girlish scream courtesy of Yuma filled the room for a moment before he buried his face into Astral's body, face flushed bright red more from the surprise and embarrassment than their said acts. Astral just blinked, leaning back to make Yuma more comfortable and fitting him underneath his chin before he turned his head towards the door, giving the newcomer a look. "And just what are you her, _Eli_?"

Said girl was leaning against the archway, a smirk on her face. She was clothed in a simple blue tunic and a comfortable pair of black trousers, feet barefoot save for the anklet she received as a gift. "Well~" she drawled, "I was coming over to wake you up early as you requested to prepare for the conference starting today… but I figured you would like some more alone time with you _**lover**_."

Astral rolled his eyes, running his fingers through Yuma's hair as he replied in his language, "_**I can't believe I let you continue these snoopings of yours.**_"

She giggled. "_**Well you started it after all~. So now your paying the price of allowing me to interrupt you **__**lovemaking**_~"

Temple throbbing, he situated Yuma in his arms to cradle the boy in his chest, covering him in a blanket to let the sleeping boy continue his slumber while ignoring the grinning in the background. "_**You perverted witch**_," he muttered.

"_**Thank you**_."

"_**That wasn't a compliment**_."

"_**Still saying thank you**_."

He turned his head and glared as his sister giggled.

But then her smile disappeared as she walked over to the two boys, once there moving her hand to gently massage Yuma's head as he continued his blissful sleep. "_**In all due respect, little brother**_," she started, glancing at said teen, "_**I'm glad that you found your special someone. Lord knows how badly you needed someone by your side**_." Then she pulled her hand back and combed through Astral's hair. "_**I wonder if Mother and Father were the ones who sent him to us. If they did**_," she pulled away and gave her little brother and fond smile, "_**then I'm so grateful. For you, Yuma, and our parents**_."

Astral could not resist and gave her a smile. "_**I as well**_."

Eli beamed brighter before lifting her head, a thoughtful look on her face. "_**How long have you two been up**_?"

Astral blinked, looking at his window only to see the sun beginning to rise over the treetops. He looked back to see his sister with a smug look on her face. He just rolled his eyes, shuffling a little to tuck Yuma underneath the covers of their bed before looking back. "_**No need to tell you**_."

She just shook her head, that smug smile still on her face, before walking back towards the door. She paused, looking back. "_**The council men won't make it until around 2 o'clock. Make sure to rest up before then**_." Then she turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Astral stared at the closed door before tucking himself into his bed, smiling fondly as Yuma shifted closer to him and muttering in his sleep. He watched his beloved sleep a little longer before feeling the affects of slumber hitting him. Just before he closed his eyes, he muttered:

"_**Thank you, Mother, Father**_."

And then he followed his lover to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i know this was longer over due, but hear me out:<strong>

**First year of college**

**First time living away from home**

**First time with this class schedule**

**First time having a job**

**First time taking exams**

**And I'm almost done. Whoooo~**

**And because I'll be leaving Wednesday to go home for three weeks, I might get started on working on my other fics. If you're interested, please take the time to look over them. **

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas~!**

**And a ha~ppy~ New Year~~~**

* * *

><p>Posted: 1213/14

Updated: 12/15/14


End file.
